1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high concentration dye composition in which a water-insoluble dye is contained in the form of fine particles stably dispersed therein.
2. Description of Prior Arts
When a water-insoluble dye is to be used for dyeing or printing, generally a dye composition, previously prepared in the form of stably dispersed fine particles in a separate step, is added to a dyeing bath or printing paste. Ordinary water-insoluble dye compositions contain a dispersant as an indispensable ingredient for finely dividing the dye per se and also for stabilizing the dispersion. As the dispersant, there have been used formalin condensates of aromatic sulfonates such as .beta.-naphthalenesulfonate and anionic surfactants such as sodium lignin sulfonate and sodium alkylbenzene sulfonates in an amount of 50-200% by weight based on the dye. However, the dyes containing those dispersants cannot be stored stably for a long period of time.